


Second Chances

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA, Mention of restraints, at least I think so, porn with a little plot, the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: The Wizengamot sentences Draco Malfoy to a Community Service Order, which will be carried out at Hogwarts where Hermione Granger works as the Librarian. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	Second Chances

Second Chances

_You continue to surprise me, Granger. Game on! ~D_

Excitement rioted though Hermione as her breath quickened. The game that she and Draco played involved sex. Lots and lots of amazing sex. A year ago, if anyone had suggested that she and Draco would be shagging like bunnies all over Hogwarts, she would have told them they were barmy. But here they were. And tonight—there was even more on the line.

***

After she completed her N.E.W.T.S., Madam Pince asked Hermione if she was interested in apprenticing with her; the goal of which was to prepare the young witch to take over as the Hogwarts Librarian. For Hermione, who had fallen in love with the Library the first time she'd seen it as a child, this was her dream job. After three years, Madam Pince was satisfied that the books were in good hands, and retired.

Her colleagues had welcomed Hermione into the staff room and, after a few months, their poker game. Her duties in the library were varied and fulfilling. She was devoted to maintaining the collection and adding to it. Many of the more ancient volumes required meticulous conservation. The magical ones could be a challenge, especially if they had any sentience. One by one, as they got to know her, those old tomes accepted her, which was more gratifying each time it happened. Everything was going well at Hogwarts—but she had begun to feel restless. 

Until the day that Draco Malfoy joined the Hogwarts Staff as the new Potions Master. 

It was during the staff meeting in August at the beginning of Hermione's third year that Headmistress McGonagall introduced him. Minerva was clearly unhappy to have Draco among the staff, but the Wizengamot had sentenced him to a Community Service Order to be carried out at Hogwarts. Since such a sentence requires unpaid work as an alternative to Azkaban and Slughorn and his hefty salary had finally retired for good the previous year; and since the Treasury was still under a strict budget even seven years after the War, the decision was an easy one for the Ministry from a cost-saving standpoint. Their decision was made easier by the fact that, after Voldemort's defeat, Draco had not put a toe out of place.

That morning, Hermione had watched incredulously as the other members of the staff welcomed Draco half-heartedly and then had proceeded to make it quite clear to him during the meeting that most of them still harbored grudges about the War. "After all," sniffed Septima. "It was Draco who let the Death Eaters in on the night that Dumbledore died." 

Hermione knew that a favorite activity in The Three Broomsticks was debate about the subject of the redemption of the various Malfoys, but she was surprised to encounter that attitude at Hogwarts. 'But for Merlin's sake, his father's life depended on the results of his actions,' she remembered thinking at the time as she'd stood in stunned silence. 'And he didn't kill the old man in the end which left the way clear for Snape to fulfill his promise.' 

Draco had made mistakes, some of them truly horrific. He had been steeped in the Pure Blood ideology for his entire life by his family, and as a consequence, had placed his faith in the wrong people. He had been scared shitless. Hell, all of them had been scared. And the fact was that everyone had done terrible things during that awful War, and her sense of justice was offended by the staff's attitude. Mostly because she was convinced that Draco had changed. She had watched it begin in Malfoy Manor after the Snatchers caught them, the moment when he didn't identify them even though he clearly knew exactly who they were. 

The thing that bugged her the most about her colleagues' attitude was that Hogwarts had always been a place of second chances. When Hermione found Draco alone at one end of the Staff Table at dinner that night, with everyone else so obviously eating dinner on the opposite end, she fumed. She stalked past her usual chair between Minerva and Poppy, spearing each of them with an appalled glance as she walked the length of the table and sat down in the empty chair next to him. 

Draco turned toward her, raised a golden blond eyebrow and pierced her with grey eyes that were filled with suspicion. "What do you want, Granger?"

"Look, Malfoy," she said with an impatient gesture between them. "We've both been through the wringer." She jerked her head, indicating everyone else at the Head Table. "That lot has no idea what we were forced to do while we were still students. We were kids, for Merlin's sake." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "To be honest, I think they're still mad that they had to work on castle repair during the summer holidays that year." As his eyes widened in surprise, she offered her hand. "Now that we're past all of that, I'd like to start over, if you would." 

"I would." The hand that grasped her firmly was not the soft, well-manicured one that Hermione expected, but surprisingly work-roughened. 

While they ate, she he told her how they came to be that way. 

Draco had spent the last seven years languishing at the Manor awaiting trial, under a Ministry mandated control order. He'd had a strict curfew, regular contact with the Aurors' Office, and restrictions on his use of magic the entire time and as a result, most of his old friends had drifted away. So, Draco had used the time to further his education. He was home-schooled for his Seventh Year and after he had completed his N.E.W.T.S., he was tutored at the university level for two years. After that, Snape took him on as an apprentice in the former professor's newly opened Apothecary shop. 

"It took four years of working for that slave-driver, but I finally got my Master's designation in March," he said with a considerable amount of satisfaction. "Now, I'm here—" He made air quotes with his fingers. "Paying my debt to society."

***

As the youngest members of the staff, they had gravitated toward each other over the next few months. Hermione's friends had drifted away from her the way Draco's had him, except their reasons were that they were getting married and starting families of their own. It was nice to have someone her own age to hang out with who was as lonely as she. They continued to sit together at dinner and, because no one else would, Hermione chaperoned Hogsmeade weekends with him. The thing that surprised her the most was the fact that, in spite of the increasing amount of time they spent together, she and Draco never ran out of things to talk about. Her friends. His family. Snape. The other professors, many of whom were still giving Draco the cold shoulder. The Ministry. And most of all...the War. What Hermione had gone through during the war was horrible, and listening to Draco, she realized that though he had been on the ‘other side’ of things, his experiences were just as traumatic. Listening to the events they'd experienced from his point of view gave her a greater understanding of his choices while at the same time breaking her heart.

Before long, he was grading papers in the library; reading aloud the more ridiculous bits of the essays he was forced to endure. Hermione was reminded that Draco was extremely intelligent with a sardonic sense of humor, and she found herself looking for excuses to spend more time with him. One night, as dinner was winding to a close, Hermione gathered her courage and asked him if he'd like to come back to her rooms for a drink. He accepted and they'd spent a couple of delightful hours gossiping about their friends. When he returned the offer a few nights later, she knew he'd enjoyed her company as much as she had his. After that, they spent almost every night together in either her sitting room or his. She read while he graded homework, after which they talked or played cards or chess or he would pick up a book and they just sat together in front of the fire. It didn't matter what they did—for Hermione it was always better when she was in his company.

One night shortly after the Christmas holidays, Hermione was patrolling the Tenth-floor corridor outside of the Astronomy Tower well after curfew. It was close to midnight, so there was virtually no chance of finding any students out of bed. Over the years, she'd gotten into the habit of coming up here when she needed time to think uninterrupted. And she was thinking about Draco. Again. Still. Perpetually. She was eager to take their relationship in a more personal--and physical--direction, and she had the feeling that he wanted that too. 

'I just have to come up with a strategic way to tell him how I feel and find out for sure if he feels the same,' she thought as she rounded a corner... and plowed straight into what felt like a brick wall. Her eyes flew up, she lost her balance and, as she flailed in an attempt to stop falling and failed utterly, she realized that it was Draco's body that she'd slammed into. He had recognized her in the same moment as he caught her and used his body to steady her. 

Desire ignited inside of her and Hermione acted without thinking; sliding her hands up along the lovely firm planes of his chest, and his equally lovely and firm shoulders. She deliberately pressed her body against his, as she twinned her hands around his neck and licked her lips. His arms tightened deliciously around her and when she felt his very impressive erection, lust blazed like wildfire through Hermione's body. Her eyes were riveted to his as Draco lowered his head achingly slowly. Lit by the moonlight with his hair fluttering around his face like a silver-white halo. Draco was resplendent and otherworldly and he took her breath away. 

When his lips were a breath away from hers, he murmured, "I really want to kiss you right now, Granger."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Malfoy," she replied with a growl. "Because I really want to kiss you, too."

Their mouths crashed together, hot and hard. Hermione inhaled sharply when Draco shoved her against the rough stone of the castle wall and trapped her there with his body. Their kisses transformed, becoming long and languid while they ground their bodies together in a stationary, sensuous dance. Hermione kept one hand buried in the soft hair at the nape of Draco's neck and trailed the other down his arm. He started when she grabbed his wrist, but when she dragged his hand to her breast and arched into it, she felt his lips turn up in a small smile against hers. She nibbled his lips for a moment before she leaned her head against the wall and looked into his eyes. 

"Draco," she said and her voice sounded low and hungry to her own ears. "I really want to fuck you." She pushed her breast against his hand at the same time that she ruthlessly ground herself against his erection. 

His eyes gleamed like molten silver in the moonlight. "What a coincidence, Hermione," he replied, his voice as hungry as hers. "Because I really want to fuck you as well." He snapped his hips against hers. "Is here and now good for you?"

"Yes, god!"

A murmured Severing charm split their robes and clothing open along the front. He pushed the material aside and exposed her body to the cool air. Hermione's nipples hardened and she arched her back. He raked his eyes across her bare flesh and then back to meet hers and Hermione saw the smoldering heat that she was feeling reflected in his gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Draco brushed her nipples with the backs of his fingers and she couldn't restrain a soft, high-pitched whine. When he cupped her breasts and stroked both nipples with his thumbs, the excitement that blazed through her body made Hermione feel alive in a way that no wizard ever had before. 

Hermione, in the ultimate expression of trust, stopped Occluding, a bit uneasy about leaving her mind open. She knew straight away that his mind was not shielded from hers and her eyebrows climbed toward her hairline. Draco's mouth turned up at the corners in acknowledgement of her discovery in the instant before he captured her lips in another savage kiss and used his erection to grind her against the rigid stone. She cast a silent Cushioning charm on the wall behind her and kissed him back with a little savagery of her own. 

A small sound of disappointment escaped when he abandoned her lips, which turned into a mew of elation when he kissed a fiery trail toward her breasts. When his hot mouth closed around one nipple, Hermione gasped. He teased the hard peak with his tongue as he pinched the other, sending twin jolts of excitement straight to her core. Her stomach shivered when the feather-light touch of his other hand skimmed along her body, over her hip, and then lower.

Hermione leaned into him, nuzzling his ear with her nose. She threaded one hand into his hair and used the other to do a bit of exploring of her own. She slid it under the gap in his robes and was pleased to discover that his chest fulfilled its muscular promise. With her fingertips, she teased his nipples to hardness, and then she followed a silky dusting of hair over his quivering belly until she closed her hand around his thick cock. His hips thrust forward reflexively and he tore his mouth from her breast with a gasp. He crushed her against the Cushioned wall with his body. He buried his face in her hair and she felt him tremble. 

"If you to stop," His hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Just say the word." 

"I don't want to stop," she breathed. "What I want is this," she squeezed his cock. "Inside me. If you want to. Too." 

"Oh, yes, I want to," he murmured as he kneed her legs apart. "But first—" He slipped a finger into her vulva and swirled it through her moisture. 

When he found her clitoris Hermione closed her eyes and threw back her head as pleasure spiked through her, and before long, she was spiraling toward orgasm. 

Magic swirled around her and she suddenly felt almost weightless. "Levitation charm," he rumbled in her ear. He continued to tease her clit with his talented fingers until she was incoherent with need. "Come for me, Hermione," he commanded.

It was as if her entire body surged, then felt as though it would explode with the power of her release. Hermione was still quivering with the aftershocks of orgasm when Draco grabbed her hips and lifted her up. 

"Put your legs around me." 

She complied. Then he impaled her on his huge cock and a guttural groan was torn from her. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Every thrust was punctuated with her cries as Hermione held on to his shoulders and reveled in the exquisite pleasure Draco was giving her. And oh, Merlin, it didn't seem possible but she was coming again; her vagina clenching reflexively around his cock. He tightened his grip on her hips and pounded into her fast and hard and then with one last plunge, she felt his body stiffen. He threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent shout as he came and Hermione thought she'd never seen anything as exquisite as Draco's face at that moment. In the next he collapsed against her and pinned her body against the wall with his. Hermione tightened her arms and legs around him as they both fought to bring their breathing under control. 

Hermione nuzzled the spot between his neck and shoulder. "Holy fuck, Malfoy. That was brilliant and I'd love to do it again sometime. Uh, that is, if you’d like to. Too." 

He tightened his arms around her. "Well, I do have some things I have to do here to earn my probation, but I think I can find the time now and again, Granger." Then he chuckled when she punched him half-heartedly in the shoulder.

***

After that night, they continued to sit together at dinner and visit each other's chambers to grade papers or have a drink which inevitably led to other, more intimate activities. He preferred to take charge and she let him, because it always resulted in earth-shattering orgasms for them both. They couldn't get enough of each other. They fucked in the Chamber of Secrets, in Greenhouse number three and the Forbidden Forest (much to the distaste of the Centaurs.)

After they established a safe word, ("Ferret?" "Very funny, Granger." "Okay, how about Hippogriff? Ow, no pinching! Fine, it'll have to be Unicorn"), he'd taken her down to the dungeon, snapped her wrists and ankles into manacles, and used his tongue and fingers to bring her to the edge of orgasm again and again until she was a sobbing mess, begging him to let her come. And then he had.

The memory of that orgasm had the power to make her knickers wet. 

As the school year went on, Hermione noticed that the other professors had begun to accept Draco as one of them, and she started to nurture a small hope that he might want to remain at Hogwarts when his Community Service Order was complete. 

Early last week, as she lay nestled against his side in bed, Draco asked her to tell him about a sexual fantasy she'd had. With a blush, Hermione confessed that she'd had gotten herself off while imagining having sex in public. A few days later when the owl post arrived during breakfast, a school owl landed in front of her and held out its leg. Hermione untied the parchment from the bird's leg and offered it a bit of bacon. As the bird ate, she unrolled the parchment. 

_Hermione, Your fantasy. Today. I'll choose the time and place. Nod your head if you agree. ~D_

She sliced a glance at him and discovered him watching her from the corner of his eyes as he sipped his tea. When he turned to look fully at her, his eyes were shining with a mixture of such uncertainty and longing that she felt her heart leap when she met his gaze and nodded. The lascivious expression that flashed in them next was enough to make her knickers damp.

That afternoon in the library, after helping Jenny Rodgers, a Third-Year student, find "Flora and Fauna Through the Ages" in the stacks, Hermione had just seated herself at her desk when there was a flutter of wings and Draco's raven T.R. swooped down, dropped a small parcel on her desktop, and then soared away. Hermione untied the string and unwrapped the paper to reveal a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes box containing the latest version of "Extendable Ears—Now with no strings!". The note with it said in Draco's untidy scrawl: "Use these." She glanced around as she opened the box, satisfying herself that most of the students who remained in the library were absorbed in their homework. The Extendable Ears resembled bluetooth earphones. She donned them and then resumed rubbing leather conditioner into the dry cover of an old book, which she had been working on before she'd been interrupted. 

When Hermione felt hands on her knees, her heart stopped and she grabbed the handle of her wand. She stiffened with the intention of pushing away from her desk. 

"Hermione, it's me," came Draco's whisper in her ear, and she froze. "I'm Disillusioned. I slipped under your desk when you were helping Jenny." The grip on her knees tightened. "If you're ready to have your fantasy fulfilled, just slide to the edge of your chair, spread your legs wide, and continue with what you were doing." 

Arousal curled through her as Hermione positioned herself the way he'd asked. When her knickers vanished, her heart jumped, hammering so loudly that she was certain that everyone in the library could hear it. A quick glance around reassured her that wasn't the case. By then, she felt Draco's hands slip beneath her robes and slide them up her legs until they were bunched in her lap. She shivered when the cool air touched her skin. By the time Draco spread her open with his fingers, she was soaked. She felt his hair against her thighs and his breath against her vulva in the moment before he licked her. Heat sizzled from her pussy and encompassed her entire body in a heated flush. She felt her nipples harden as he continued to tease her with his tongue. 

The sound of a chair being pushed back from one of the tables as a student got to their feet and gathered their things, sent a thrill rocketing through her until the possibility of discovery caused her to stiffen. Draco stopped what he was doing, removed his head from between her legs, and rubbed her legs soothingly. 

"Are you still okay with this, Hermione?" His familiar voice in her ear was soothing. "If not, I'll stop."

The student left the library, and a quick glance at the clock told Hermione that the dinner bell would be sounding soon. "I'm okay," she whispered. "Don’t you dare stop." 

She swallowed a desperate whine when he jerked her legs apart, spread her vulva, and attacked her clit. His naughty tongue swirled, licked and sucked that sensitive bundle of nerves until she came. Hard. Sometime during it all, she had forgotten to rub the book cover with the cloth she gripped in one hand, but the hum of the voices of the people in the library never changed because no one noticed that the librarian had just experienced a mind-shattering orgasm. Draco kissed first one thigh, then the other before he slipped from between her legs, gently pushed them closed, and then covered them with her robes just as the dinner bell sounded.

***

As she shelved books during first period classes, Hermione pondered her relationship with Draco. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Draco was smart, funny and they had mind-blowing sex that was only getting better. She longed to be with him when they were apart and recognized that her feelings for him had changed; grown warmer and more intense. But going public with a relationship was risky—especially for him. All she would have to deal with was Pure Blood prejudice. But for Draco—Hermione knew that some members of Wizarding society would consider him an unsuitable wizard for "Hermione Granger, Member of the Golden Trio, Hero of the Second War, Recipient of the Order of Merlin, First Class" et cetera, et cetera ad nauseum, no matter what she, "Actual Hermione Granger, Witch," wanted. And she became uneasy when she thought about how they might make Draco, a person who had already been through so much, pay for such a perceived transgression. As a result, she was paralyzed by indecision.

And yet. When she thought about her life without him in it, Hermione was filled with profound sadness. 

She was startled out of her thoughts by the familiar caw of Draco's raven. She returned to her desk to find the beautiful corvid standing on it. Hermione untied the parchment from his leg and pointed to the bowl of treats attached to a perch in the corner. As T.R. flew off, she unrolled the parchment and read:

_I'd love to fulfill another fantasy. ~D_

She scribbled her first thought down, sent it back with T.R., and then sat with her hands folded on top of her desk, apprehensive and uneasy until she received his reply. 

_You continue to surprise me, Granger. Game on! ~D_

***

That night, Hermione paced back and forth outside of the Room of Requirement, her nerves stretched to the breaking point. She wasn't certain that she'd made the right decision when she'd replied to Draco earlier, but she'd taken the rest of the day off and, with the help of the House Elves, she had everything ready. She stopped pacing, closed her eyes, and told herself to calm down and compose her thoughts. She was more successful at the second. Just as she was feeling a bit steadier, she was startled by a sudden intake of breath. She drew her wand and whirled to face the sound, the skirt of her red, cocktail length dress swirling around her knees.

Draco was standing a few feet away, and she caught him gazing at her in wonder before the familiar mantle of relaxed self-control settled into place. Hermione knew that he was Occluding as hard as she, which meant that he had as much to hide as she did. She wished that she knew for certain if that meant that he cared for her the same way she did about him or not. She smiled. 

"You look beautiful, Hermione. I like Muggle dresses. Much better than robes."

"Thank you, Draco." She looked him over, taking in his elegant dress robes. "You look pretty good, yourself." She smiled and took his hands. "Come." 

She led him through the Room of Requirement doorway and along a short corridor that opened into a private dining room where soft music played. In the center was a table set for two. The candles on the table flared to life as they approached, sending tiny prisms of light reflecting off of the crystal wine glasses, and rebounding around the room. On the table were two covered dishes and next to it, a wine bucket with a bottle cooling inside. Draco seated Hermione before going around the small table and sitting down himself. He took the wine from the bucket, looked at the label and whistled.

"This is some classy stuff. I'm not sure that even Father has this in his cellar." He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"I'm not surprised. That is from Dumbledore's private stash. Ron and I found it, along with a couple of other cases of wine, in the Chamber of Secrets the night of the battle." She shrugged. "I went back and retrieved them all a few days later." She held his gaze with hers. "I figured the old man owed me after everything we were put through." 

"Too right," Draco replied. He raised his glass and cocked his head to one side, his expression thoughtful. "What should we drink to?"

Where had all those butterflies in her stomach come from? Her gaze softened as she looked into his warm grey eyes. How could she have ever thought them cold and unfeeling? They were almost as familiar as her own, and just now she saw cautious curiosity in them. She stopped Occluding and smiled. "To future possibilities."

A half-smile touched his lips and his eyes danced when he touched his glass to hers. "Future possibilities." And then she felt his mind open to hers and warmth spread through her. 

They drank and the tension shattered when they broke eye contact. "Let's eat." Hermione waved a hand and the covers lifted, revealing an indulgent meal. 

"How...? This smells divine, but how?" Draco gestured between the plates.

"The House Elves. They prepared all of the food for me. I brought it up." She glanced up and caught his eyes once again. "I hope you like it."

"I can't wait."

They spent the next hour eating and drinking and talking. It was the kind of conversation they always had, fun and wide-ranging. After they finished their dessert, Draco put an elbow on the table, and set his chin in his hand. His silver eyes found and held hers for several long moments. 

"It's time to fulfill your fantasy," he said. Then he rose, walked around the table and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to dance with you, Draco," she replied, putting her hand into his. The Room helpfully increased the music volume.

A squeak was startled out of her when he pulled her into his arms and waltzed her effortlessly around the table and then the room. Once she was in his embrace, he seemed reluctant to let her go, choosing instead to steer her into another dance as one song led to another. When a soft, slow song began to play, he pulled her tight against him, guided her head to his shoulder, and swayed back and forth to the music. Hermione felt warm and safe and... loved. She plucked up her courage. 

"Draco, I have to tell you something," she started softly. She felt him stiffen with apprehension and rushed on. "I think I've fallen in love with you." 

"Oh, Hermione." He cupped her chin with a hand and tilted it up until she was looking at his face, then he bent and gave her a kiss so sweet that it brought tears to her eyes. After he released her lips, he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled at her. "I'm so sorry to hear you say that." 

Her heart clenched and she closed her eyes. "Well, I thought it was important to tell y—"

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you, too."

Her eyes few open and met his as her heart restarted with a wallop inside of her chest. "Why are you sorry...?"

"Hermione, you know that no one will accept us as a couple." Draco's voice was stricken. "Pure Bloods will look down their noses at you. Half-bloods and Muggleborns will hate me for my past and Pure Blood status. Eventually, the pressure would become too much and we would have to break up." He wrapped his arms around her and clutched her to him. "I don't think I could handle that, Hermione. If we continue the way we've been going, you have plausible deniability. You can always say that you were horny and I was a good fuck."

Anger flared inside of her and Hermione jerked away and put her hands on her hips. "You listen to me, Draco Malfoy," she exclaimed. "You are are a magnificent fuck. But I will never, ever tell anyone that that's the only thing that you are." She put a hand to his cheek. "Because you are so much more than that to me. I'm willing to risk it for you—for _us_. Are you?"

He covered her hand with his as he pressed his cheek against it. "I can't. I won't let you be hurt like that..." 

"Besides," she interrupted. "I'm pretty sure that once I get Harry on our side no one would dare say a word against us." 

Draco's expression turned devious and his mouth split into a devilish grin as he considered her words. "That would work, wouldn't it? No one at the Ministry would dare criticize anything that their savior Potter gives his seal of approval to. How very Slytherin of you." He pulled her against him, and then looked at her mouth, his gaze hot. "Shall we seal it with a kiss?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Draco lowered his head and proceeded to take her breath away. After he lifted his head, she cracked open her eyes. "You're responsible for your lot, Malfoy." 

"Challenge accepted." 


End file.
